L'éveil dans l'obscurité
by Hermaline
Summary: Interlude magique dans un moment tragique fin HP6


Titre : L'éveil dans l'obscurité

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Romance Tonks/Lupin

**Spoilers : livre 5 et 6**

Note : Cette fic commence juste après la scène à l'infirmerie quand tout le monde se retrouve autour de Bill et apprennent ce qui c'est passé.

**L'éveil dans l'obscurité**

Lorsque McGonagall eut disparu avec Harry, Lupin resta un moment sur sa chaise, le regard vide figé sur le sol glacial puis il sentit une main douce et chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Sans même chercher à savoir qui c'était, il se leva lentement, évitant de regarder Tonks et balbutia qu'il devait aller faire quelque chose.

Mrs Weasley arrêta un instant de panser les blessures de Bill pour observer le visage triste de Nymphadora.

- Tu devrais…

- Je sais, soupira la jeune fille. Mais j'hésite entre le consoler et lui crier dessus en fait…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente que sa pauvre histoire avec Remus n'était rien comparée aux évènements dramatiques de la soirée.

Cependant, Molly ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et après avoir reposé ses yeux sur son fils, elle sourit faiblement à Tonks.

- Le suivre est déjà un bon début. Le reste… Tu décideras en chemin…

Nymphadora acquiesça sans bruit et partit en saluant tout le monde d'un léger signe de tête.

Sirius était mort. Lily et James étaient mort. Dumbledore était mort. Et lui il l'était déjà depuis un certain temps… Depuis son enfance…

Son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle, triturant chaque morceau d'élément, cherchant à comprendre… Des images toutes plus contraires les unes envers les autres se succédaient. L'essentiel cohabitait avec le futile… La dépouille du directeur de Poudlard se mêlant avec une jeune métamorphomage au sourire resplendissant…

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé les lourdes portes d'entrées du bâtiment et, à bout de force et de volonté, il s'affala sur les marches froides alors que la nuit le surplombait.

Désemparé, Lupin luttait pour ne pas laisser le temps aux larmes de le ravager, conscient pourtant que la tragédie du soir n'en était pas la seule responsable…

Non. C'était simple. Non. Personne ne devait partager son quotidien. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait voir. Personne.

Oui. C'était injuste. Pour l'un… comme pour l'autre. Mais la vie ne l'était-elle pas ? Depuis quand celle-ci était-elle agréable pour lui ?

Des pas, doux, légers - mais parfaitement perceptibles pour un homme aux sens aussi développés - résonnaient régulièrement sur la pierre. Et voilà qu'encore, il n'avait pas su l'éloigner…

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum fruité émaner de derrière lui.

- Remus…

Sa voix tremblante de délicatesse le transperça dans l'obscurité du silence qui suivit.

Il secoua la tête comme pour la sommer de partir mais force lui fut de constater qu'il n'avait nullement envie qu'elle disparaisse.

Prenant son mutisme pour une invitation – du moins, ce n'était pas un rejet distinct – elle s'assit auprès de lui, encerclant ses jambes repliées de ses bras fins.

Ils restèrent là, un long moment côté à côté sans parler. Elle, concentrée sur l'impression étrange qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais d'une façon rationnelle tant son esprit et son corps lui semblaient vidés de toute énergie. Lui, contrôlant les diverses pulsions antithétiques qui le parcouraient.

Le besoin cruel de la tenir contre lui prenait le dessus sur le désir de hurler de rage face au malheur qu'il n'avait pas su éviter.

Dumbledore était mort et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était être avec une fille… C'était déplacé. Bien trop déplacé.

- Je… commença-t-il sans pourtant avoir le souvenir qu'il avait décidé de dire quelque chose.

Il la vit du coin de l'œil se tourner vers lui mais son regard continuait de plonger vers la pelouse qu'il ne distinguait pas tant la nuit était sombre.

Il… ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit Lupin.

Bravo. C'était intelligent. Cela allait certainement régler tous les problèmes qui s'étaient accumulés autour d'eux.

Mais s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se moque de lui, il se trompa. Toujours en coin, il put parfaitement distinguer un sourire presque heureux éclairer le visage de Tonks.

Un sourire quasiment indécelable que le loup-garou parvint néanmoins à sentir, comme si l'air, par ce simple changement, c'était enveloppé d'une note légère.

Nymphadora glissa soudainement ses doigts entre les siens, saisissant sa main dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et il perçut que, elle non plus, ne savait que dire.

Pourtant, ce geste intime et si simple au final, sembla enfin le réveiller et son ton dur siffla dans le noir.

- Arrête.

- Remus je…

- Arrête, souffla-t-il avec une note de désespoir qu'il le fit se sentir honteux, soudainement.

Ses mots partaient dans un sens alors que ses gestes allaient dans un autre… Tandis qu'il la sommait de le laisser enfin en paix, sa main se resserrait toujours plus autour de la sienne pour partager sa chaleur rassurante.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

Il le savait, l'obstination était l'un de ses défauts… ou peut-être était-ce une qualité ?

- Nympha… commença Lupin en se voulant moraliste.

- Dumbledore est mort. Bill est défiguré. Voldemort est de retour. Tu veux vraiment continuer à noircir encore plus le tableau ?

Tonks parlait désormais d'une voix sûre et posée. Elle n'avait pas travaillé son discours. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle voulait simplement être elle-même. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il s'était intéressé, de loin, à elle.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour…

- Tu n'es pas trop vieux, tu n'es pas trop pauvre et tu n'es pas trop dangereux.

Remus lâcha ses doigts pour enfouir son visage fatigué dans ses mains.

Il secoua la tête et elle put l'entendre soupirer profondément.

- C'est sûr. Je suis l'homme idéal, ironisa-t-il en plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien.

Tonks ne se laissa pas démonter et elle parvint même à sourire bien que la peur d'échouer la rongeait silencieusement

- Pour moi oui, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle crut que c'était gagné. Elle aperçut une lueur s'éveiller dans ses yeux sombres, elle constata sans difficulté le doute qui venait de le submerger et d'ébranler sa carapace.

Mais ceci ne dura tout au plus que quelques secondes car Lupin détourna froidement la tête comme si la cabane partiellement détruite de Hagrid était plus importante que celle qu'il aimait.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Dumbledore est mort.

Elle sentit au fond d'elle le besoin enfantin de pleurer, de crier… mais elle se retint, contrôlant le flot de douleur qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de lui faire subir.

Oui. Aujourd'hui, tout avait été de travers, aujourd'hui un homme intelligent, un ami, venait de mourir et tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de voir son amour la fuir. C'était égoïste… Mais en même temps, si chacun ne l'était pas un peu, comment survivrait-on dans ce monde empli de plus en plus par le mal ?

Alors, hésitante, elle osa contester.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment Remus.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux la transpercèrent et il se redressa un peu mieux comme pour la voir sous un autre jour.

Touché par la détermination de la sorcière, Lupin s'accorda un fin sourire de sympathie.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible entre nous.

- Je sais.

Elle tentait de garder un ton calme mais l'idée d'avoir encore échoué la tenaillait. Quand arriverait-elle donc à le faire fléchir ? Quand cessera-t-il de fuir et de la rejeter ? Depuis le début, elle y croyait, avec toute la force de ses sentiments et de son espoir. Les échecs, elle ne les comptait plus… Elle s'en fichait en fait car, toujours, elle se sentait approcher de lui. Et ce soir, alors que la mort reposait sur les lieux, la persuasion absurde que c'était _maintenant_ ne la quittait pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues ? demanda-t-il.

Nymphadora fut blessée par une question qui, pour elle, avait une réponse évidente. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour l'éclairer, elle le regarda, choquée.

Après un moment qui sembla durer des heures – du moins pour la jeune fille – il baissa les yeux et elle sut alors qu'il avait compris.

Quoi ?

Alors il pensait encore que ce n'était qu'une lubie enfantine ?

Elle n'était pas attirée par son côté « dangereux » ou d'homme mûr… Non. Elle aimait tout. Tout de lui. Alors les mauvais côtés, elle les prenait avec le même entrain que les bons.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- Oh je t'en prie, cesse de jouer au père protecteur.

Lupin se détendit aussitôt bien que la situation était toujours aussi perdue selon lui.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de jouer au « père » avec toi.

Tonks sentit ses yeux être envahis par l'émotion alors qu'il lui lançait un regard brillant inattendu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire d'apparaître et rapprocha son visage du sien pour chuchoter.

- Ah oui ? Et tu joues à quoi alors ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ne la quittant du regard. Dire était bien trop difficile. Depuis toujours, il préférait faire. Mais là, comment lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

Alors que sa raison bataillait ferme en lui, instinctivement, ses yeux glissèrent vers ses lèvres si proches.

Dumbledore était mort. L'heure n'était pas à…

Elle se rapprocha, captant son regard bien sombre désormais, mais alors qu'elle frôlait sa bouche d'un baiser, il s'écarta.

Tonks, pleine de reproche et de frustration, le fusilla – sans vraiment le vouloir – du regard.

Parfait. Il refusait encore. Parfait. Ignorant les larmes de détresse qui roulaient sur ses joues, elle se leva violemment, prête à disparaître dans la nuit, aussi loin que possible de ce Remus Lupin qui, décidemment, était trop dur à percer.

- Nymphadora attend… ! dit-il dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un cri étouffé se transformant en un murmure pesant.

Docilement, elle se rassit, ne sachant pas si cela lui serait salutaire.

- Je sais que… c'est à moi de parler… mais je ne suis pas vraiment… doué… pour ça, reprit-il.

- Je sais.

- As-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginé ce que ça serait d'être avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Cette question déstabilisa Tonks qui, sur le coup, ne sut que répondre.

- Non je… je m'en…

- Partout ce n'est que rejet, problème et danger.

- Mais le danger je le connais ! Je fais parti de l'Ordre !

- Tu as vraiment envie de finir dévorée par ton petit-ami ? déclara Lupin, sarcastique.

- Ca sera toujours mieux que de me faire tuer par un Mangemort.

Remus lui lança un regard abasourdi, partagé entre l'envie de rire et de la rabrouer. Il préféra s'avouer vaincu, et secouer la tête en soupirant.

- Tu es impossible. Tu… Tu n'es jamais totalement sérieuse.

- Pourquoi je le serai ? Tu l'es assez pour deux non ? répondit-elle doucement.

Une nouvelle fois, surpris, il secoua la tête, se sentant de plus en plus manipulé par cette jeune fille qui, depuis des mois maintenant, faisait tout pour l'avoir. C'était touchant, bien sûr, mais déstabilisant aussi. Combien de femmes sincères avaient osé l'approcher ? Combien avaient voulu le connaître ? Combien l'avait aimé ?

Aucune. Aucune sauf elle. Nymphadora Tonks, jeune sorcière têtue et maladroite qui n'hésitait pas à bousculer un « vieil homme » comme lui.

Au bout de combien de temps le laisserait-elle tomber si jamais il osait céder à ses avances ? Au bout de combien de temps abandonnerait-elle l'idée de vivre auprès d'un loup-garou ?

- Hey ? Tu peux arrêter de réfléchir cinq minutes ?

Sa voix cristalline le fit redescendre sur Terre et Lupin l'observa longuement, de plus en plus hésitant sur la suite à donner aux évènements.

En fait, il avait l'impression étrange que cette nuit ne finirait pas. Que le temps s'était arrêté depuis que Dumbledore était… mort. L'âme de Poudlard semblait s'être éteinte en même temps que son protecteur.

- Excusez-moi Remus…

Tous deux sursautèrent violemment, n'ayant pas entendu McGonagall arriver derrière eux.

- Oui Minerva ?

- J'aimerai vous parler.

- Bien. J'arrive.

La professeur de Métamorphose les fixa un instant puis repartit.

Remus reporta son attention sur Tonks dont le visage reflétait toute la déception de l'instant. La réalité si tragique venait de brutalement les apostropher alors qu'elle avait enfin perçu la lueur de son espoir se raviver un peu plus.

- Bon, je vais te laisser.

Elle pensa s'être levée, elle pensa sincèrement qu'elle avait quitté la froideur de la pierre et qu'elle avait commencé à repartir vers elle ne savait où. Et pourtant, la chaleur l'enveloppa soudain et un souffle s'écrasa contre son visage.

Nymphadora ne comprit que lorsqu'elle retrouva un peu d'air que Remus Lupin venait de l'embrasser de façon désespérée.

- Euh… bégaya-t-elle en reculant sa tête pour parvenir à observer son visage bouleversé.

- Oui…

Perdu, il regardait un peu partout, évitant de revenir sur elle.

- Tu… reprit Tonks en tentant de calmer l'émotion qui la gagnait.

Il sembla prêt à dire quelque chose puis grogna, mécontent avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci plus doux, il prit soin de ne pas l'étouffer ni de l'écraser entre ses bras puissants.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas po…

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Dumbledore est mort, la coupa-t-il rapidement.

Compréhensive face à sa douleur qui visiblement ressurgissait après ce moment d'accalmie, elle sourit pour le rassurer sur ses intentions.

- Je sais.

- C'était… juste pour te dire que…

Il soupira.

- Que… Qu'il ne faut pas m'écouter… quand je dis non.

Surprise par cette directive, elle l'observa un instant, ne sachant pas comment le prendre puis lui lança un sourire éclatant.

Evidemment, la voir si heureuse le toucha mais cela n'effaçait pas de son esprit tout le reste et il baissa les yeux, comme s'il ne méritait pas autant de bien quand le mal venait explicitement de se déclarer.

- D'accord.

Nymphadora sourit légèrement puis incapable de réellement s'écarter de lui – il la tenait décidément d'une poigne de fer – elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait la lâcher.

Il rougit tout en s'éloignant rapidement.

Après un petit instant de blanc où chacun prit le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de changer, ils reprirent lentement leur chemin, Tonks le suivant sans vraiment réfléchir.

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient silencieusement vers le bureau du directeur défunt, elle sentit une main timide se glisser dans la sienne et des doigts s'enrouler autour des siens.

**Fin**

Alors vous en dites quoi pour une première fic concernant Lupin/Tonks 


End file.
